The increased availability of mobile electronic devices has been in many ways a great boon. In today's world, people can consume or produce content, individually or together, in a variety of contexts thanks to the myriad tablets, smartphones, laptops, smart watches, and other devices currently on the market.
Unfortunately, the proliferation of these devices (and their ever-shrinking size) has made it difficult to keep track of all of the devices in an environment. Thus, there is a need in the computer networking field to create new and useful systems and methods for locating a mobile electronic device.